Pop tart test fails
by prim2016
Summary: Tony Stark mess up big time. He send his daughter (OC) and Captain America in another dimension. After a experment went wrong. This takes place 13 years after Loki is defend in the Avengers dimension. And a week after the team is form on Young Justices. Please review. i own nothing. i own my oc.
1. New world

Disclaimers time

prim2016: hi this is one of my stories.

Dianne: hey prim2016 why is my first name Dianne

Me: i like the name

Dianne; yeah right, Prim2016 doesn't own nothing expect her OCs

Me: This takes place thirteen years after loki was defend in Avengers. And right after the team is form in Young Justice. Please read and review thank you.

Ch. 1

POV: Dianne Stark

Me and Captain America is testing something for my dad. "Dad are you sure it is stable" I ask. "I'm postive" he said. I look at the machine. "Are you 100 percent sure" I ask. "I did the pop tart test earlier" he said. "That is why you had a pop tart earlier" I said. "We be okay" Cap tells me. That does help much. And to think I ate it. "If anything bad happens, I will tell mom" I said. "But nothing can go wrong" Dad said. Me and Cap sigh. We both know we aren't going to win that agrument. Then everything went wrong as I thought it would. That just great. A few minutes later, we are on a top of a building. We see a group of superhero teens. We are in hearing range. "Bat we need backup now" one of them said. They outnumber and low on energy. Cap throw his shield at one of the enemies and join the fight. "Need help" I ask."Any help will be good right now" another of them said. I join in the fight. After a few minutes,with us joining the fight we done. "Thanks for the help, I never seen you two at the league who are you" one of them ask. "I'm Dianne Stark and this is Captain America the first Avenger" I said. They induction themself us Young Justice. "Don't need backup anymore" a voice said. "Nah duh Bats, if was for this two we wouldn't be alive for backup" Robin said. "What took you so long, Flash is faster than that" Kid Flash ask. "Two Face robbing a bank" Bats said."Not to be rude, I'm not from here" I froze. Bats stare at me and Cap nodded. "But I see shield angents get better backup time than that" I said. Bats leaves. "I'm sorry if I made it worse for you" I said. "It ok, he normal that heartless around strangers" Robin said. "He reminds me of Nick Fury minus the eye patch" I said. More like Wolverine" Cap said. "We better get to Mount Justices, are you two coming" Aqualad ask. "Sure" I said. We get start talking. "You luck Dr. Bruce Banner didn't come" I said. "Why" Superboy ask."If he gets mad, you need to run for the hills" Cap said. "And why is that" ask. I look at Captain America for improval. He nodded. "When he gets mad, he turns in the hulk "I said."What happen" Artemis ask. "He was doing research for military, when accident happen" I said. "What was he research" Kid Flash ask. " was reacrhing gamma rays" I said. "Keep going" Cap said. "Military took over, was expose to gamma rays while being mad" I said. "Why was he mad" Aqualad ask. "His research was throw away by the military,someone was in drop zone when the bomb drop" I said."Tell us about you" Robin said. "Well I'm the daughter of Pepper and Tony Stark, I'm currently training with group of superhero teens where I'm from, I hijack shield mainframe twice before we got here,almost got kidnapped by Dr. Doom, beat Dr. Doom, and now I have travel time and dimension" I said as I finish my list. Is "Tony Stark is your world Bruce Wayne" Robin said. I nodded my head. "I ask one of my friends if you can stay at his house and he say yes" Robin said. "Thanks" I said. "I'll take you guys there kid flash" said. What nice not that bad here.


	2. My guest After the call

Disclaimer,** I own nothing. Expect my OCs. Yeah Annette. No Yeah Fanfiction. I stay with Yeah Annette. Please read and review. Have any questions like who Annette. Just Messages me. -Prim2016 :)**

**POV: Dick Grayson (robin)**

I get home. "Hi Bruce" I said. "Yes Dick" he said. "Remember that girl and man from earlier today" I ask. "How could I forget" he said. "Well I invent them over" I said. He gives me the bat glare. It like the death glare but ten times worse. "You like the girl do you" he ask. "Yes sir" I said. "You want to be nice to them" he said. Bruce sighs. "You did the right thing Dick" Bruce said. "Thanks" I said. A few minutes later, Wally got them here. Dianne most have freshed up from earlier. "Hi I'm Dianne Stark" she said. "I'm Steve Rogers" the man said. "I'm Dick Grayson" I said. "Nice to meet you" Dianne said. We walk to the living room. Bruce is in the livingroom. It like Bruce and Steve are getting a long. We hear a ring." It does work" Dianne said. "Thank god, you two are alright" a man said. "This is Mister Wayne and Dick Grayson" Dianne said. "She told you Stark" Steve said. I going to think the man is Dianne's dad. "Yeah pop tart test fail safety test" he said. "Get out of the way Stark, young miss you better be counting your blessings" a man said. "Come on Fury it not like I didn't undo for you" Dianne said. "Give my kid a break Fury" Tony argued. "It her tenth time this week and it only tuesday" Fury said. "You beat your old man record" Tony said. "It getting late dad, I call you tomorrow ok" Dianne said. It just Tony now. "Good night and thank you" Tony said. The call ends. We went to bed.

In the Avengers dimension

**POV: Tony Stark **

We are in the shared living room execpt Thor. "They are alright, however they are in a different dimension" I said. "This is the second time the stable of the machine test failed" Pepper said. "I know and I'm sorry" I said. There a dead silent. "I know I mess thing up this time at she has Captain America with her" I said. I probarly will never this out loud but out of avengers. I really trust Captain America. "So she beat your record" Hawkeye said. "Yes I didn't find out until like 30 minutes ago" I said. "He right at least Cap is with her" Banner said. "Plus she not that little six year old that went on the time trip" Black widow said. Thor walks in. "Where is daughter of Stark and Captain of America" Thor ask. We stare at each other. "They in another dimension" I said. "We better get some sleep" Pepper said. We all went to our seprate floors.


	3. You was in WWII, I train with Dianne

**Disclaimer time. I own nothing. All I own is my OC. Please read and Review thank you. **

POV: Steve Rogers (Captain America)

I'm already a wake. I hear someone walking around. "Good morning" I said. "Early riser" a voice said. It Bruce Wayne. Dianne walks in. "He all was the first one a wake" she said. That is true even back home. "Do you think they are a wake" Dianne ask. "No" I said. "Ok I'll call at noon" she said. Dianne goes exploring. It been quiet for 30 minutes. Silent is golden, unless you are Dianne or Tony Stark. Bruce has confirm it by yelling. Great job Dianne. I get there and seen Dianne has hijack his computer. I faceplate myself. "Dianne why" I ask. "I got bored" she said. "So why did you hijack shield mainframe ten time this week" I ask. "Well yesterday was tuesday and I got bored" she anwers me. Dianne is putting all attention to computer and finish. "There it fixes" she said. "I heard yelling, what happen" Dick ask. `"I sort of hijack your computer twice" Dianne said. "Why twice" Dick ask. "First time was to see if I could it, second time was for the heck of hijacking" Dianne said. Bruce mutter something under his breath. "Dianne why" I ask. "To get a better understanding of this dimension" she said. Dianne smile a mischief smile. "Dianne" I said. "Fine" she said. Dianne slipped. A few minutes later. "Are you mad at me" Dianne ask while looking at her feet. "No not anymore" Bruce said. "Thanks, you are nicer than Nick Fury" Dianne said. "Well you can show it now" Bruce said. Dick start smile. "Really" Dick ask. "Really" Bruce said. "Follow me you two" Dick said. We walk in a cave. "This is the batcave" Dick said. "Can you can you keep a serect" Bruce ask. "Yes sir we can" I said. "I'm Batman" Bruce said. "And I'm Robin" Dick said. "Since you told your sercet we tell you ours" Dianne said. "I'm a super soilder from World War two" I said. "I'm daughter of Ironman and I have wings" Dianne said. "So you were in World War two" Dick ask. "Yes, I was" I said. "So what a super soilder" Bruce ask. "A soilder that had the serum injected in their body" I said. "How many super soilders are there" Dick ask. "There me and Redskull" I answer. "How come you stay are young" Bruce ask. "Well my last mission durning WWII, there was a plane with bombs heading straight for New York city" I pause. "Keep going" Dianne said. "I had one option, that was to crash land in the north Atlantic ocean" I said. "Who find you" Dick ask. "An agency called SHIELD" I said. "That is awesome" Dick said. "We have training to go to" Bruce said. So we are now back at mount Justice.

I train with Dianne Stark

POV: Kid Flash (Wally West)

Great I'm going to be late to training. I get to mount Justice. "You get to fight Dianne" Robin said. Great. "Why" I ask. "You are late" he said. We get in there. "Next to go is Dianne Stark and Kid Flash" Black Canary said. "You know the rules" Superman ask. We both nodded. "Hey Robin can you record this for me" Dianne ask. "Sure thing Dianne" Robin. "Are you two ready" Black Canary ask. We nodded. "Three, two , one, go" Superman said.  
The battle begins. Dianne is nowhere in sight. I start running as fast as I out of nowhere. I hear an arrow shoot. My foot is stuck. Great I can't move. Then Dianne is right in front of me. Then she punchs me. I fall backwards. And the winner is Dianne Stark. A few minutes later after the battle.  
I walk up to Dianne and Robin. "How did you beat me" I ask. 'You really want to know" Dianne ask. "Yes" I said. "Easy, I train" she said. I must of had a deer in the headlights moment. "I train with some of my dimension best hero and I fought a speedster two days before arriving here" Dianne said. "Why was you fighting a speedster" I ask. Dianne sighs. "I had to knock some scene in him" she said. "What was wrong with him" I ask. "His father" she said. "Magneto, not the nices or brightest person" Cap said. "Who is Magneto" I ask. "He is an evil mutant" Dianne said. There a dead silent. "Oh that evil" I said. Dianne nodded. "What time is it" Dianne ask. "It is almost noon" Ms. Martin said. "I call home if that ok" Dianne said. "It is fine" Bat said.

I have recently figure out. I was spelling Nick Fury is spell Fury, not Furry. My aponglize.


	4. Call at mount Justice

**Hi. I'm back in school now so update will not be everday. I'm ****shooting**** to do one at least a week. Note the word shooting is underline. Yeah Annette:).**

**POV:Dianne Stark**

It is almost noon. I better call."Hi dad" I said."Hi, Where are you" he ask. "I'm at Mount Justice" I said.  
Robin and Kid Flash walks up to me. "Dad,this is Robin and Kid Flash" I said  
"So Dianne are you keeping up with you training" Dad ask.  
"Yes sir" I said. "She training with us" Robin said. "Dianne trained with me today" Kid Flash said. "She beat you too" Robin said. I start blushing.  
"Did you hijack anyone lately" dad ask. "Yes sir" I said. Batman walks over to us. "Who did you hijack" dad ask. " Dianne hijack me" Batman said. " I might later reget teaching her" dad said. " I'm impressed, she is the second person to hijack me" Bats said.  
" Thanks for helping them, my poptart test failed" dad said." So that how it appear and disappear before I could get" Kid Flash said."So you try to take" dad said. I'm never going to eat poptart again.  
"Can I talk to the kiddo" a voice said. It Hawkeye. "Hi Hawkeye" I said. "Who with you" Hawkeye ask."This is Robin and Kid flash" I said." Nice to meet you" Hawkeye said.  
"What do best teams have" KF ask."Every good team in my option,has an archer" Hawkeye said. "Told you Bats" a voice said."Come on Green arrow" Bats said. Green arrow walkss to us. "Hawkeye meet Green Arrow" I said."It good seeing you kid" Hawkeye said. The security alarm is going off."I can't talk to you any longer Loki has escape" Hawkeye said. The call ends.  
I sigh it doesn't look like a rescue party coming Loki get an army. Isn't be a good idea to go home with that going on. Robin and Kid flash are agring. I better stop it. I get them to aplogize* to each other.*(I **think that is how you spell it.)** The rest of the team is here."Do you have sidekick rules" Kid flash ask. I shake my head no." A world with no sidekick rule" Aqualad said." It has it pros and cons of cousre" I said." What are the cons" ask."You fair game to the media people" I said. They all had confuse faces."For example Spiddy, he get call a menaces by Jameson" I said."Is there Atlantis where you from" Aqualad ask."Yes, however the relationship is rocky" I said. It the truth isn't. I wish it was like this world."How come it rocky" KF ask.I sigh."King of Atlantis doesn't trust us" I said. They all nodded.I miss home. I miss my friends. I even miss Jameson. It been one month."How are we going to you home" Robin said."I'm build a portal machine" Kid flash said. We all look at him."Well I just need" KF said." I'll help" I said. Kid flash stare at me. I have help with the portal machine back home" I said. That sold it to Kid Flash. We are on our way. It should take at least two weeks with breaks. We can do it.

**Me: Here is chapter. I hope you like it. Please review. If there something I didn't see or have a question please ask away. God bless.**


End file.
